


How Could I Ever Know

by auroradream



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradream/pseuds/auroradream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kris, LA had more than a possible music career, it had his whole future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Could I Ever Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 [Kradam Reverse Big Bang](http://kradamreversebb.livejournal.com/). I was inspired by [this amazing piece of art](http://i.imgur.com/um6kP.jpg) created by [chosenfire28](http://chosenfire28.livejournal.com/). Art master post found [here](http://chosenfire28.livejournal.com/276934.html)! 
> 
> Beaten into grammar submission by the fantastic [cinaea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cinaea).
> 
> Title taken from the song in _The Secret Garden_.

Walking into the bar wasn’t as tough as Kris expected it to be.  The warmth that surrounded him from being around multiple weres actually made Kris’s head swim a little.  It was like he could finally breathe for the first time since he left home three weeks ago.  A sense of calm that he hadn’t felt in years washed over him, something that soothed his soul.  It was rare for a fox to leave its leash’s territory, but Kris had always had a bit of wanderlust and, well, Arkansas wasn’t really an easy place to start a music career.

The bar was dark, with a live band on stage that most were only half paying attention to.  It wasn’t that crowded, but weres always seemed to take up more space and presence than humans, so he still felt like he was a salmon swimming upstream to get to the bar top.  He couldn’t smell any other foxes, so the local group must be either wolves or coyotes. 

The bartender flashed him a bright smile before she held up a finger and finished the drink she was making.  After she handed it off she turned to Kris, leaning against the bar to get closer to him.  He could make out her nostrils flaring softly while she scented him.

“Oh, a fox!  It’s been a while since we’ve had one in downtown.  You here to see the Alpha?” Her magenta and dark purple locks were pulled up in a messy knot at the top of her head, and Kris would swear on his Grandmama’s grave that she couldn’t be a day over 18. 

He nodded.  “Yeah.  With the full moon coming, I figured it would only be proper to present myself.”

She continued to smile at Kris, her eyes almost manic.  “The Alpha is in the back office.  I’ll take you to him.”  With a wave of her hand she motioned another bartender to take over before she hopped over the bar top.  “I’m Allison by the way.  Coyote.”

“Kris,” he grinned and followed after her.  “And fox, like you smelled.”

Allison just laughed, the bells at her hips jingling as she walked down the back hallway.  “Yeah, sorry for that.  We’re a mixed pack, so it’s always fun to scent out someone new.”

“Does that mean your Alpha isn’t a coyote?” he asked.

“Nope,” she said, popping the _p_.  “Alpha is a wolf.  Youngest Alpha the downtown packs have had in almost fifty years.”

That was different; most Alphas that Kris had known were well into their 40’s when they had taken over from their previous Alphas.  For this one to be considered young, they must be very young.  “How old is the Alpha?”

“27.”

Holy shit, Kris thought.  “Wow…. Did the previous Alpha die suddenly?”

Allison’s eyes glimmered darkly when she glanced back at him.  “After a fashion.”  She knocked on the door before poking her head in, “Alpha, there’s someone to see you.”

“Send them in, Ally.”  The voice behind the door struck a memory for Kris, something that felt like home and joy and sex and peace.

 

\---

_For the most part, picking up his life in San Diego and moving everything to Arkansas wasn’t that difficult for Adam.  His mom and dad hired movers to pack them all up, and less than a week later, there he was…in Arkansas.  The plan was to not make any waves during his senior year (that is unless there was a decent theatre department, in which case all bets were off) and move right back to California after graduation.  Adam’s plan didn’t really work out, because as soon as he walked into his first class (Drama IV, thank fuck for credits transferring) he was confronted with a smiling and excited mob that seemed especially eager to see a new face in the room._

_“Guys,” Ms. Abdul called, “let him settle a little bit before we scare him away.  Adam, come and take a seat.”  He sat down in the circle of chairs in the open center of the room with his fellow students._

_“So, obviously we have a new student, Adam Lambert.  Adam, tell us about any roles you had at your previous school.”_

_Adam fought the blush that wanted to stain his cheeks at being put on the spot.  “Well, I started doing community theatre when I was nine.  At my old school I was Rolf in_ The Sound of Music _and Jack in_ Into the Woods

_“So, that means you sing, right?” the blonde next to him asked._

_He couldn’t help but give a self-deprecating laugh, “Yeah, I sing.”_

_“Thank god!” “Finally!” “Oh my god, yes!” “We’re saved!” came from all around the room, the students breaking out into excited talking.  Even Ms. Abdul seemed relieved, breaking out in a huge, manic grin._

_“I’m missing something, aren’t I?” Adam asked rhetorically._

_“Yup,” came from the blonde.  “I’m Candice by the way.”  She held her hand out to shake Adam’s before she cast a critical eye on him.  “We’re doing_ The Secret Garden _, and our Archibald got suspended and was kicked out of the play.”_

_“Damn,” Adam huffed.  “Didn’t you have some other kids audition before, though?”_

_Candice nodded, “We did.  They sucked or are freshmen who—while they may have some pipes—aren’t ready for a lead role.  Plus, this is my senior year; I’ll be damned if this show isn’t amazing.”_

_Adam grinned, “Oh, I understand.  My old school was debating doing_ Chicago _this year.  I wanted to be Billy like nothing else.  That is of course,_ if _we actually got the rights to perform it.”_

_The two continued to chat while most of the class and Ms. Abdul continued to discuss Adam’s apparent saving of the spring show.  Candice was in his next two classes by some stroke of luck and promised to stay with him during lunch to introduce him to more of her friends._

_When the bell rang to signal the end of class, Ms. Abdul waved them all out the door._

_“Adam, come back here after school, and we’ll have a bit of an audition, if that’s okay?  Rehearsals are starting next week, so I want to get everything in line before then.”_

_“Sounds good, I’ll see you later today,” Adam called as Candice pulled him out the door.  He winced slightly as his hip knocked into the doorframe, and she saw his grimace._

_Their steps slowed as she navigated them through the crush of the halls.  “You okay?”_

_He sighed, “Yeah, I just got bit by a dog right before we moved.  I had gone for a walk, and then bam!  Out of nowhere this dog jumped out and attacked me and ran off again!  I had to go to the hospital and get a damned rabies shot; those fuckers are nasty as hell.”_

_She gasped in horror._

_Right as they walked into the next classroom, Adam smelled the most delicious and wonderful thing in his life.  He only caught the scent for a moment before it disappeared and he was pulled back into conversation with his new friend._

\---

The office was surprisingly bright after the darkness of the hallway.  Light gray walls had band posters taped up, and one wall was completely taken over by overflowing bookshelves, books two or three deep on each shelf.  The desk was occupied, and when familiar bright blue eyes caught Kris’s he couldn’t help gasping in surprise.

“Holy fucking shit!  Kristopher Allen, as I live and breathe!” Adam crowed as he jumped up and pulled Kris into a tight hug.  Kris could feel his nose against his neck, taking a deep breath of his scent.  “So it was you I always smelled in school,” he murmured for Kris’s ears only, and Kris had to hold back the moan that was trying to fight free from his throat, Adam’s own scent filling his nose. 

Allison was still in the doorway, a curious look on her face.

Adam pushed Kris back to arm’s length and just looked at him for a moment.  “You’re not a wolf, are you?”

He shook his head.  “No, fox actually.  Foxes are more common in Arkansas than wolves.  We are getting more coyotes though.”  Kris nodded to Allison, who preened.

“We are resilient fuckers.  But get back to the part where the Alpha knows you.”

At the reminder of his position, Adam seemed to pull himself up, his joyous expression shifting to one of more polite happiness.  “Close the door, Ally.  You’ll be witness tonight.”

It was odd for Kris to see Adam in Alpha mode.  His memory was still of the teenager that he had been mildly obsessed with.  He could remember the day that Candice pulled Adam with her into the lunch room and over to the table next to his.  He wasn’t quite part of their group, a freshman to their senior, but he and his friends weren’t turned away.  Adam had been quiet that day, but there was this energy that surrounded him and drew everyone close to him in.  Adam had quickly become one of the most popular guys in the school.  Even the football and baseball guys seemed to hold him in a sort of respect, especially as what little puppy fat he had on his body melted away, and broad shoulders with firm arms began to appear.  His jeans began to get tighter, his hair became darker, and once the eyeliner appeared, the image was complete. 

Adam had been spectacular then.  He was overwhelming now.

Adam moved back behind his desk and motioned Kris to sit on one of the chairs in front of it.  “You’re here to make a formal presentation?”

Kris nodded, sitting with his back straight.  He felt a little like he was in front of his old leash Alpha back home.  “Yes.  I’ve just moved into the city, and with the full moon coming I didn’t want to step on any toes.”

“How long have you been a were?” Adam asked.  It was a standard question for an Alpha to ask, but Kris could see the genuine interest in Adam’s eyes.

He blushed, his hand rubbing at the back of his head.  “I’m a born fox, actually.  Didn’t start going through the change before sophomore year.  I was a bit of a late bloomer.”  Kris leaned forward, “You?”

The husky laugh that escaped Adam’s lips made Kris’s stomach clench with sudden arousal.  “Got bit right before we moved to Arkansas.  Didn’t know what had happened until after that first full moon, when I woke up naked in our backyard with rabbit leftovers in my teeth.  I was pretty lucky; I got control of the change real quick.”

“Fuck,” Kris leaned back.  From the corner of his eye, Kris could see Ally tucked into the corner of a couch, concentrating on everything coming from Adam, her eyes intense.  “That’s pretty much impossible for bitten weres without a pack or a leash.  But that explains why Momma kept talking about smelling dog whenever I came home from hanging out with you all.”

“And since you hadn’t gone through the change yet, that’s why I didn’t smell the fox on you.”  Adam was silent for a moment before he nodded.  “I formally accept your entrance into the WeHo Pack territory and invite you to run with us this full moon.  And if you find yourself wishing to join a pack here in LA, I would be more than glad to welcome you.”

“Witnessed,” Ally called from the couch, the bells at her hips jingling as she sat back up.

 

\---

_”Is Kris coming tonight?”  Adam was playing with his hair in the mirror, running his fingers through the front, moving the strands from one side to the other in studied nonchalance.  The strands refused to behave, making Adam frustrated, and he could feel the pull of the moon, not yet quite full, augmenting the tension.  Fuck, he wanted to look good tonight, not turn into a moody bitch._

_Candice looked up at Adam through her lashes while she paused in painting her toenails.  “Maybe.  You going to hover next to him the entire night and not actually make a move—like usual?”_

_He grinned at her in the mirror.  “Probably.”_

_This was their final free weekend before the show opened.  Candice’s mother was letting her daughter throw a party while she and her husband were gone for the weekend, firmly cementing her in the_ awesome parent _category.  Their only rule was that if someone drinks, they are not driving home, and both Adam and Candice had sworn up and down that they would make sure no one broke that rule._

_Adam turned away from the mirror, his hair now tamed into submission, and tossed himself onto the bed with a bounce._

_“Watch it!” Candice cried, holding her nail polish up to keep it from spilling._

_“I don’t know what it is about him that makes me all twitchy and calm at the same time.  I just want to be around him.”  Adam moaned, just barely pulling his hand away from rubbing at his eyes in frustration and smearing the meticulously applied eyeliner he had put on before playing with his hair.  He frowned at his hand before flinging it up over his head with a dramatic huff.  He still remembered the first time he really got to hang out around Kristopher Allen and how the freshman had made him feel.  Since then he had cultivated the worst crush since sixth grade and Donny Marshal.  “And yes, I could just ask him out, but I would like to remind you that he is dating Katy—that they have been dating since the beginning of the school year, and that they are disgustingly cute together.  They’ll probably have disgustingly cute babies, too.”_

_The hand that slapped down on his stomach made Adam’s breath leave him in a whoosh.  “Bitch, stop your complaining.  I promise you, Kris and Katy will be old news by start of next year.  They might be cute right now, but Katy has been noticing the looks Kris has been sending your way, and she’s catching on that her man doesn’t have eyes for only her.”_

_Adam shook his head.  “No, don’t believe you.  Especially don’t believe you about Kris looking at me.”_

_Candice’s hands flew up in a universal “Ugh, boys” gesture before she turned back to painting her toenails with a roll of her eyes._

\---

The following night Kris found himself back at The Lonely Moon—Adam had sighed at Kris’s raised eyebrow and said something about it being called that since the fifties—sitting in a booth with Adam.  The Alpha had started the evening across the table from him, but when he came back from talking with a pack member he had slid in beside Kris, his body a line of heat against Kris that made him flush. 

“So tell me everything that has been going on in your life since I graduated!  Did you keep playing baseball?  Did you finally play in the winter talent show?  Are you and Katy still together?  Oh!  Where did you go to school?”

Kris couldn’t help but laugh at all the rapid fire questions.  Adam might be the Alpha of the pack now, but he was still the teenager he remembered from high school, giddy and dramatic with a gentle side he always bestowed upon those he cared about.  He sipped his beer and took a moment to gather his thoughts, figuring out which question to answer first.  “Well,” he said, picking at the label of his beer, trying to diffuse some of the anxiety talking about home always brought on.  “Um, Katy and I broke up a few years ago actually.  Stayed together all through high school but we ended things right before graduation.  We still talk, we’re actually good friends still, so that’s good.  Uh, yeah, I still played baseball and yeah, I did play in the winter talent show.  Mr. Jackson actually strong-armed me into auditioning for Ms. Abdul and I got a part in the musical my senior year.  We did _Beauty and the Beast_.  And college only lasted for two years before I decided to go on mission trips for a while.  And yeah, now I’m here.”

Adam’s eyes were dark and intense watching Kris.  “And now you’re here.  Why are you here, Kristopher?”

He leaned into the warmth of the Alpha at his side, soaking in it.  “I want to make music.  And I felt drawn to the city; something was pulling me here.”

Comfortable silence settled over them.  Kris looked around the bar of mainly weres with a few humans scattered about.  Adam had obviously worked hard to make the bar into a place where anyone could be comfortable.  He watched as a few of the pairs cuddled close to one another, much like he was used to seeing his parents do back home.  His folks were a bonded pair, true mates who had caught one another’s scent while in school and known immediately that they were meant for each other.  His mother had said it was rare for true mates to find one another, and that it was always a blessing when they did.  For a long time, Kris had thought that Katy was his mate, but when she broke up with him after he came back from his mission trip she had told him that they weren’t meant to be.

The heat from Adam’s body was burning into Kris and making him even more aware of the Alpha as the moments of silence continued.  Old held back feelings for Adam were coming back fast and strong.  He wanted to curl up on Adam’s lap and just bask in his warmth, feel his strong fingers card through his ruff and hold him tight.  Adam’s hand reached behind Kris to cup the nape of his neck, the long fingers carding into his hair, and Kris melted into the touch.  He was barely able to keep his thoughts together, the pleasure singing through him as Adam’s touch ignited his blood, but he needed to know something.  “How did you become Alpha?”  The petting stopped for a moment before starting up again, the nails scratching at Kris’s scalp and making him moan softly.  Fuck, Adam seemed to know how to press his buttons.  He knew that Adam could smell his arousal.

“It started off as more of a misunderstanding than anything else.…”

\---

_The Lonely Moon was just this side of being a dive bar, but there was something drawing Adam in.  It was dirty and smoky, and at the same time, very comforting with the smell of all the wolves in the bar.  There was a raised stage where a small band played enthusiastically if not well.  He could see himself spending a number of nights here.  Adam felt eyes on him as he walked toward the bar._

_The man behind it was spritely in size and features, eyes tilted and cheekbones sharp.  Adam could see the laughter and strength in the were as he looked over Adam with obvious interest.  “You’re new, baby.  What can I get you?”_

_“You all do anything other than beer?”  Adam asked with a bit of disbelief.  This wasn’t a place he expected to have much more than Bud and Miller, much less a good cocktail._

_A huff of laughter was his answer.  “Don’t let the cover mislead you, sugar; we’ve got whatever your little wolfish heart desires.”_

_“Well then,” Adam leaned against the bar top, letting his interest rise up in his eyes.  This wolf was just the type of fun Adam had been looking for.  “I’ll have an extra-dirty martini and your name.”_

_The bartender smiled, pulled out a clean martini glass, and began pouring the vodka and vermouth into a shaker full of ice.  He kept eye contact with Adam as he capped the shaker and brought it up to give a vigorous shake, a flirting smile aimed at him, before carefully pouring it into the glass with olives and olive juice.  “Brad,” he said sliding the glass to Adam._

_Adam grinned.  Yes, he would do nicely.  “Hello, Brad.  I’m Adam.”_

_Their relationship was hot and heavy for five months before Brad came clean to Adam.  “I’m not supposed to date outside of the pack, our Alpha forbids it.  And he’s noticed that I haven’t been running with the pack during the full moon.”_

_Adam had come a long way from the scared human who didn’t know what was happening to him.  Even if he wasn’t officially part of a pack, he understood his community.  He knew he hadn’t followed protocol by presenting himself to the local Alpha, but Adam didn’t want to run with or join the pack under him.  From what Adam knew of Simon Cowell as an Alpha, he wasn’t a very good one.  But for Brad, he would at least talk to the wolf._

_He pulled Brad close, letting him rest his head on Adam’s shoulder.  “I’ll talk with him.  I won’t present myself, but maybe if we talk, he won’t have an issue with us dating.”  The skeptical look on Brad’s face spoke volumes of his disbelief.  “I know, but it’s worth a shot.”_

_The meeting between Adam and Simon went exactly how Adam had feared it would.  When Adam walked up to Simon for the informal meeting at the next full moon, the Alpha growled low in his throat and bared his human teeth._

_“I challenge you for your trespass in my pack!  You who dared to fuck one of my wolves without my permission!”_

_A challenge over this?  This guy really_ has _to be insane, Adam thought.  Issuing a challenge for having a relationship with someone outside of the pack was unheard of.  Especially for the Alpha to issue that challenge when he isn’t in a relationship with the packmate._

_Fuck, this was not going how he’d wanted.  Adam raised his hands in supplication and took a slight step back._

_“Alpha, I mean your pack no disrespect and decline challenge.”  He watched the wolves mill around him and Simon, their eyes warily watching the two of them.  Brad had tried to rush to Adam’s side when Simon issued the challenge and was being held back by two other wolves.  Every wolf he made eye contact with flushed before turning their gaze away in embarrassment—except for a young girl, a lone coyote in the middle of all the wolves.  She looked Adam in the eyes and tilted her chin up and to the side, offering submission and respect in that one look.  A single, unexpected ally._

_Simon followed Adam’s gaze and upon seeing the girl turned back to Adam, his body shifting to a wolf, the fury in his eyes obvious.  “You will die for this, interloper!”  He growled as he completed his transformation and lunged at Adam._

_The huge silver and black wolf hit Adam hard enough to knock him on the ground and send him skidding back a few yards.  Adam stood up slowly, giving a full-body shake before he allowed himself to feel the call of the full moon and let his wolf come forward._

_He really didn’t want to do this, but he obviously didn’t have a choice.  Between not fighting and dying and fighting and living, he chose to fight._

_Adam howled acceptance of the challenge and listened to others raise their voices in witness and support of the fight—many more than he’d expected to hear after their lack of eye contact before._

_Simon lunged at Adam—an obvious attempt to make him back up that Adam didn’t fall for._

_He stood and watched Simon dance around him, lunging and pulling back, trying to get Adam to attack.  The Alpha was older than Adam and had obviously not fought another opponent in a long time, and he was tiring even more quickly than Adam expected._

_Simon finally got tired of trying to make Adam attack him and lunged, trying to put his teeth on Adam._

_He barely danced backward out of Simon’s reach before he lunged forward, a growl tickling out of his throat.  As Adam put his jaws around Simon’s throat, teeth coming down and cutting flesh, filling his mouth with Simon’s blood, he felt the wolf relax into the attack before pushing into Adam’s sharp teeth, killing himself._

_As quickly as the challenge had been issued, it ended just as abruptly._

_Every were in the field was quiet while Adam released Simon’s limp body from his clenched jaws.  It hit the ground with a dull thud that seemed to echo before raucous howls filled the air, signaling that a new Alpha was chosen._

_Adam looked at the gathered weres, all of them with their heads tilted back howling into the night, before he joined them in song.  He now had a pack. Fuck, now what?_

\---

Allison grinned at Kris walking up to the gathered pack.  He was dressed in old, ratty sweats and a holey t-shirt that had obviously seen better days.  Damn, she could definitely see why Adam was all tied up in knots over him; Kris was all kinds of adorable and awkward.  She and Kris had become close friends in the weeks before the full moon, as he came into the bar for drinks or to chat with Adam.

She watched the two men slowly becoming closer and closer, not really clueing into why it was so easy for them.  For all that Adam was a strong wolf, his instincts coming to him naturally despite his being bitten, he still was naïve to a lot of the minutiae of being a were.  Kris, she didn’t really have an answer for his obliviousness, but she had a feeling it had to do with Adam leaving before Kris fully changed.  Tonight would put that all to rest, and she couldn’t wait to see it happen. 

“Hola, mi hermano!” she called.

Kris grinned and pulled her into a hug.  “Hi.”  He pulled back from the hug, his eyes taking in the gathered weres.  “Adam here yet?”

“Nope, he likes to be the last one to arrive so he can make an entrance.”  She was giddy, already feeling the moon’s call.

“More like, I like to catch my unruly pack members in the act!” Adam said, picking up Allison in a hug from behind, surprising both her and Kris.

A shriek escaped Allison’s lips and she smacked at his hands until he put her back down on her feet.  Sometimes she wondered why she had acknowledged him back at Simon’s challenge.  “Okay, Alpha, enough fun at our expense.  Time for us to run!”

He grinned at her, “You sure you don’t want to be Alpha?”

Allison just laughed before she flowed down into a coyote and bounded off.

Adam beamed after her, his face full of brotherly affection.  Kris was mesmerized by Adam’s smile and could feel himself blushing when Adam turned to him and caught him staring. 

Adam’s expression changed, becoming hot and focused.  “Stay close to me tonight, Kris?  I want to run with you.”

He nodded eagerly and shifted to his vulpine form, waiting for Adam on four legs.  He was in awe of the auburn wolf with bright blue eyes that appeared before him, and he tilted his head back in submission, animal instincts already taking over his actions. 

A moist nose nudged at his neck before a tongue came out to bathe him in strong licks.  He could feel himself purring, his body melting in arousal when he found himself on his back, the nose and tongue running up and down his exposed belly and groin.  Kris was barely able to keep a coherent thought in his mind.

It took him a moment to realize that Adam had stepped back and was waiting for him to stand up.  Once he had, he felt the moon call to him again and dashed off, daring Adam to chase him. 

And chase him he did.

\---

Kris woke slowly, his muscles sore from a good run and his skin tingling from the left over energy of the moon.  He could feel the morning sun warming him, and the heat of Adam lying behind him, his arm over Kris’s waist, pulling him in close.  His nose and instincts were telling him it was also his mate behind him; Adam filling his senses, Adam filling an empty space that he’d never really known was there. 

Flashes from their run filtered in as he woke more.  They had run, Adam chasing and catching him, tumbling them both to the ground before they had groomed one another.  A lone rabbit was caught by Adam, its heart given to Kris.  The run had ended with the two of them curled up, wolf and fox, together on a blanket that Adam had brought them to.

Now the arm around him tightened, and Adam nuzzled at the back of his neck, scenting him.  “Mate, you smell like mate.  I hadn’t figured that out before last night.  I knew that there was something about you…even back in high school, I knew that you were amazing.”  Adam kissed his neck before giving it a long lick, with a nip right under his ear, making a moan escape.  “I had the hugest crush on you that year.  My wolf wanted to hold you down and just scent you all over.”

“Adam,” Kris moaned, pushing back into Adam’s body.  Yes, he wanted that, he wanted that right now.  He could feel Adam’s erection, hot and hard, against the swell of his ass.  “Yes, please!”

“Baby, will you be my bond mate?” Adam pulled Kris to turn and face him, their breath mingling.  “Will you be mine, and I’ll be yours?” Their lips caught, their arousal filling the air and making Kris pant.

Kris leaned forward, their mouths meeting in a kiss, their first kiss.  He couldn’t help but sigh into the kiss, feeling peace and joy in it.  “Yes,” he murmured, barely pulling back enough to say the word.

When he pulled farther back to look into Adam’s eyes, the blue was nearly eclipsed by black, just a thin ring of color remaining.  Adam pulled him in tight, one arm tight across his back, the other cupping the back of his neck and tugging him into an intense kiss that stole what little breath was left in Kris’s lungs. 

Kris moaned and leaned back, pulling Adam down on top of him to settle between his legs and bring their groins flush.  Arching his hips up, Kris pushed up into Adam, rubbing their erections together and making them both moan in pleasure.  God, Kris could barely stand it, Adam needed to fuck him, now.

“Baby, I want to make love to you.  Can I do that?” Adam husked, the hand at his waist drifting down to slip between the cheeks of his ass. 

He nodded and moaned, “Yes,” pushing into Adam’s fingers as their tips dragged across his entrance, making his nerves sing.  The fingers disappeared and Kris moaned his displeasure, grabbing at Adam when he started to pull away.  “What?  No!  Don’t stop!”

Adam grinned at him, chuckling.  “Easy, I need to find where I stashed the lube.”

The fact that Adam was so sure of Kris that he’d laid out a blanket and stashed lube outside irked Kris for a moment.  But then he remembered the whole lead up to this night: the more-than-familiar touches between them, the sharing of secrets that normally weren’t told so quickly, the smell of lust and desire and joy and love—so much love—that they shared so deeply, and he was glad that Adam had had the forethought.  Because if he had to wait for them to get dressed and drive to one of their homes to have sex, he would seriously scream.    

Kris didn’t have to wait long for Adam’s weight and hands to return to him.  He reached up and tucked a lock of Adam’s messy black hair behind his ear, both of them smiling at one another, the click of the top of the lube opening ringing out in the silence.  Adam made fast work of preparing Kris, his body relaxing under Adam’s ministrations with an ease that was only possible between bonded mates.  It felt like forever, yet barely any time had passed when Adam’s fingers drew back to be replaced by his cock. 

Adam paused before entering Kris, the blunt head resting at his entrance.  “I love you.  I think I’ve loved some part of you since I first saw you.”

The laughter that burst from Kris gave Adam pause, his face screwing up in confusion before he laughed as well.  “I’m a sure thing, you sap!” Kris cried, smacking Adam’s shoulder.  “Get on with it!”

And so he did.  Kris gave a guttural cry when Adam bottomed out inside of him, his body stretched to the limit, and his senses sharpening on the feeling of Adam all around him.  Not just physically, but mentally now.  He could feel Adam’s love, his pleasure, his joy, his fear, his power—there was a reason why he was the youngest Alpha in years, and he was now Kris’s.

Their love making was fast and dirty.  At one point Adam pulled Kris up on to his lap, lifting him boldly up and down, his grip tight on Kris’s hips.  Then he flipped Kris over and put him on his hands and knees so Adam could reach around and stroke his cock in time with his thrusts. 

Kris came then, shuddering through the pleasure as Adam rubbed his release onto his belly, smearing the come onto his skin.  He collapsed onto his forearms, and Adam rolled them onto their sides, much like how they had awoken.  Adam slowed his thrusts, holding Kris tightly to him, murmuring words of love and devotion before he gave one last jerking thrust into Kris and came with a sigh. 

They dozed in the dappled morning sunlight, Adam still inside of Kris, and Kris holding Adam’s arms tight across his body with his own.  Kris knew that things weren’t going to be all sunshine and puppies between them; he wasn’t that naïve.  He remembered all the fights that his mom and dad got into as bond mates.  But he knew that they would always make up eventually, and that made whatever came next worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to the ladies of the KM list. You are my rocks.


End file.
